Megashipping
Invented by AnimeAngelGirl15. Megashipping is just the shipping name for multiple pairings. It can involve any characters and can also involve interlocking relationships but there is no set formula for who is part of Megashipping unlike most other shipping names. Appearances Kidnapped - In this fan-fic, Yugi and Tea, Joey and Mai, and Kaiba and Ishizu have married and have children. Yu-Gi-Oh! X - Yugi and Tea, Joey and Mai, Kaiba and Ishizu, and Tristan and Serenity are married and have teenaged children, and the children have crushes on each other. Atem and Mana have also admitted their feelings for each other. High School Adventures - Atem and Mana were the first to become a couple, followed by Kaiba and Kisara, and Yugi and Tea. Joey is still not confessing his feelings to Mai, though it's not clear whether she returns his feelings the same way. Also, Mahad and Ishizu have recently become a couple. The Little Dark Magician Girl - Mana falls in love with Atem when she saves his life, and Atem begins to fall in love with her when she first arrrives. Mahad and Isis fall for each other when Mahad's accidentally turned into a human, and Seto and Kisara are already a couple. Also, Yugi and Tea begin to become closer as the story goes on. The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World - All the couples from before are still together, and now Tea's married to Yugi, and they have several children. Kisara and the Beast - In this fic, Kisara and Kaiba fall in love, and that breaks Ishizu's spell and turns Kaiba back into Seto. Mai and Joey are in a relationship, and Tristan and Serenity show they have feelings for each other. Yugi Moto - Yugi falls for Tea when he first sees her in the market place, and Anubis plans to make Tea his, so he can legally become the sultan of Agrabah. Joey and Mai also develop a close friendship when Yugi arrives as Prince Atli. Also, a Harpie Lady named Mala has a one-sided liking for Tristan. In the end, Yugi and Tea end up together. The Return of Anubis - Yugi and Tea are still together, and Joey and Mai have become closer. Also, Tristan's still trying to avoid Mala, but that doesn't work until Mala develops a liking for a reformed Bakura. Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone - Atem and Mana got married years before the story takes place, and Tea has a crush on Yugi. Yugi Moto and the Chamber of Secrets - Atem and Mana are mentioned, and Tea's crush on Yugi gets more obvious. Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie - Yugi has loved two women in his love. As a high schooler, he had a crush on Tea, who dated Ushio, and he now loves Mana. Aknamkanon and Linknem are Yugi's biological parents while Solomon and Ashita Moto are his step parents. Also, Kaiba has a girlfriend named Ishizu. Megashipping videos Video:The Yu-Gi-Oh Boys Are Accidentally In Love|The birth of Megashipping. Video:Yu-Gi-Oh! Girls - Money, Money, Money|Megashipping for mulah. Video:Yu-Gi-Oh! HSM Musical Megamix|High School Musical Megashipping. Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Kisara and the Beast Category:Yugi Moto Category:Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie Category:Shippings